Cybertron's crisis
by isoner
Summary: the Cybertronian civil war overlaps with the Clone War with disasterous results. Writen for a challengee


This was writen as part off a challenge. Oneshot. Enjoy, and sorry for any spelling errors.

"This artificial Kyber Crystal should be sufficient to boost the power for your World Engine," Count Dooku said.

A huge robot with a single eye, and a single hand, the other hand having been replaced with a cannon, reached down and picked up the red crystal with surprising delicacy. "Such a tiny thing, to have such power."

"Indeed, it may seem small, but it is far larger than the one which powers my Lightsaber," the Count said. "And as for your part of the deal?"

With equal care, the massive Transformer handed the Sith Lord a tiny data card. "The I have made a series of improvements to the over all design, and made some significant changes to the programming that will make your new Tactical Droids unmatchable."

"Magnificent," the Count said. "You Decepticons would make an excellent addition to the Separatist cause… with both your technical skills and your transformation abilities."

"While an alliance would be Logical in the overthrow of the Autobots; Lord Megatron is uninterested in taking direction from anybody else. However, if you wish, you may observe the activation of the World Engine."

"I would be honored," replied the Count, "Just what is a World Engine?"

"It is the first step towards Lord Megatron's plan to turn Cybertron into a mobile fortress"

"That would make you nearly unstoppable," the Count said, "Are you certain you wont join the Separatist Cause?"

"Quite certain," Shockwave answered.

"Then I hope, for your sake, the Jedi don't learn of this little enterprise of yours."

oO0Oo

"It looks like that anonymous tip the Jedi received about a deal going down here was right on the money," Anakin Skywalker observed the exchange between Shockwave and Count Dooku through his macrobinoclulars.

"Does this mean you can help?" Bulkhead asked.

"In this battle at least, but the Council would frown on us getting any further involved with your civil war, but where the Separatists are involved, the Jedi can help." The Jedi Knight signaled back at the Jedi Starfighter and Y-Wing that had traveled with him. They transformed.

"Whatever it is they are building, it cant be good," Wheeljack said.

"Right," Anakin said, "The three of us will focus on Dooku and the Separatist Forces, you Autobots…"

"We will take out that construction before it can cause any harm," Roadbuster said. Seaspray, and the other Wreckers nodded agreement.

Roadbuster stood up to his full height, no longer caring if he gave away his position. "Wreckers, lets Wreck and Rule!"

The massive brown Autobot charged into action, weapons blazing, followed by Seaspray and Bulkhead. Wheeljack paused just long enough to smile at Anakin, "Now this is Wrecker style."

"Heh," Anakin said, "I like Wrecker style."

"And us, Master?" the Jedi Padawan that had been the Jedi Starfighter asked.

"Its time to join in the fun," Anakin said.

"All right!" the Y-wing deployed his pistols and followed the Wreckers into the fray. Even from that distance, he was starting to take out battledroids.

"I see Count Dooku!" the female Starfighter said, taking off and transforming before Anakin could do anything to stop her.

She transformed back into robot mode, landing with a thud before Count Dooku, igniting her oversized lightsaber. "I cant imagine any being as short as you will prove much of a challenge," she swung her saber down, and was surprised when the elderly count expertly deflected it into the ground next to him.

"Did Master Yoda not give you his usual lesson about the importance of size?" Dooku leapt up in a force induced leap that defied his age, his red saber blade cutting a swath upward, easily cutting through the Jedi Cybertronian's armor and Spark Chamber.

Anakin winced as he helplessly watched his fellow Jedi fall at the hands of the Sith Lord, and he swore, as he did whenever he saw one of his fellow Jedi fall, that this would be the last one! He hurried as best he could across the chaotic battlefield, cutting down any Battledroid or Decepticon that was unfortunate enough to get in his way. His anger fueled his speed, but blinded him to a fact he already knew… there was no way he would be able to reach Dooku.

"Another time, Jedi," Dooku said in a voice that Anakin could hear clearly, despite the distance, "at a time and place of my Master's choosing."

Before he knew it, Dooku had stepped into the cockpit of his Solar Sailor and was already half way out of the planet's atmosphere.

Anakin tried to calm himself, and realized that there were very few Battledroids left. It was time to lend a hand to the Wreckers, as he started to make his way towards the towering Decepticon construction.

The Decepticon known as Starscream circled the skies, leading an army of Vehicon Seekers against the attacking Autobot Wreckers. Shockwave remained at the controls, making adjustments, only taking offensive or defensive action when absolutely necessary.

The Wreckers were an unstoppable crew. Roadbuster moved with a slow grace, laying down a level of destructive firepower greater than an entire battalion of clone troopers. Seaspray was smaller and slower, but was a master of terrain, using the available topography to his own advantage to do maximum damage to the Decepticons, while denying them any opportunity to strike back at him. The green Bulkhead was a moving wrecking ball, laying waste to any decepticon unlucky enough to get within reach, and blasting the ones who tried to stay out of reach. And Wheeljack was a master of explosives, darting around the battlefield, laying down covering fire, and tossing in many a well placed grenade.

Carving his own path of destruction, Anakin reached their front lines.

"We will lay covering fire," Roadbuster said, "If you can cut that main fuel line, Wheeljack can blow that thing back to where it came from."

"On it," Anakin agreed to the plan, eager to speed the success of at least one battle.

He darted across the battlefield, too fast and too small for most Decepticons to even notice him, and the ones that did, found themselves missing appendages, or the occasional head.

The fuel line was huge. It took three swings of his lightsaber to break the fuel line open enough for Wheeljack to make an effective strike.

Anakin made his cuts, and, trusting the Force, immediately rolled behind cover as Wheeljack's grenade clanked home, and blew.

The explosion ripped the remaining fuel line to shreds, but the rest of the explosion failed to go to plan. While the workings of the device were definitely obliterated, the shape of the object directed the full force of the explosion, along with a massive amount of explosive material the Wreckers had been unaware of upwards in a fiery pillar that reached out into orbit.

Immediate earthquakes, and a sudden shift in the stability of the planet's gravity knocked everyone to the ground, Autobot and Decepticon alike.

"This is unexpected," Shockwave said from within the safety of a bunker. "The force of the explosion has pushed Cybertron out of orbit. All Decepticons should withdraw at once."

Starscream was already long gone, the rest of his Seekers trying to keep up with him.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead shouted, "What the slag happened?"

"Uhhh…. Oops," Wheeljack said.

"Ok, this is bad," Roadbuster said. "Wreckers, fall back to base. Are you coming with us, Master Jedi?"

Anakin looked up at the continuing plume of flame, trying to maintain his footing on the unstable world. "Actually, I think I better report this to the Council… and maybe to the Senate."

O0o0O

"Senator Crosscut's office is right up here," Alpha Trion said, as he guided Orion Pax through the halls of the senate building or Corscant. Even though the two Transformers towered over most of the other lifeforms in the building, it was still Alpha Trion's beard that drew the most attention.

"Good," Orion Pax said, "I firmly believe that seeking outside help is the only way we are going to be able to save Cybertron in this time of peril."

"By the way," Alpha Trion added almost as an after thought, "I have decided to nominate you for the opening on the Prime Council."

"What? Me? I am not worthy to become a Prime. I mean, I use to look up to Megatron," Orion Pax said.

"Yes, but now you have learned and grown, both as an individual and as a leader."

"Alpha Trion!" Senator Crosscut met them in the hallway. "I'm glad I caught you. I have arranged a meeting with the Chancellor." He guided them past his office and towards the Chancellor's office.

"Welcome friends," Chancellor Palpatine welcomed them to his office before returning behind his desk. "I am aware of your situation. I have conferred with your scientists, and our own scientists agree. Your planet's orbit is unstable. It is only a matter of time before it is thrown out of orbit. What Cybertron needs are two artificial moons to counterbalance the planet's gravity field. That would stabilize the planet's orbit, or the planet itself if it should fall out of orbit."

Alpha Trion sighed. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"As it happens," the Chancellor said, "we recently recovered plans for a Separatist battlestation, which is the size of a small moon. If we can secure funding, this battlestation will go a long way to helping to stabilize your planet. It could be difficult to secure such funding in the middle of this war."

"Don't worry about that," Crosscut said, "I have already lined up some powerful speakers to support our cause. I am sure we can secure the funding."

The Chancellor smiled at that news. Soon, his Death Star would begin construction.

"Thank you for your help," Alpha Trion said and the three Transformers returned to the central corridor, where they were joined by a small green creature. "You realize, the chances of this artificial moon being finished in time are remote."

"Yes," Orion Pax said. "I am already thinking about alternatives for our planet's survival. Maybe Megatron would agree to a Truce during construction."

"Worry not," the green creature said, "Your world may leave this galaxy, but survive, your world will. You may even pick up a couple of moons along the way."


End file.
